Nuestra historia (que negué a darle un fin)
by SomBrereRa LoCa
Summary: Hinata y yo nos conocimos en Francia - París un día como hoy 3 de febrero hace ya 30 años: 1986. Conocí a Hinata en la fila de una cafetería donde accidentalmente me regó su café en mi camisa, ese día 3 de febrero marcó el inicio de algo que cambiaría mi vida completamente.


Naruto no es mío.

Advertencia: habrá un _sorpresa_.

 **Nuestra historia (que negué a darle un fin)**

 **Parte I de II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata y yo nos conocimos en Francia - París un día como hoy 3 de Febrero hace ya 30 años: 1986.

Hinata era 2 años mayor que yo ( _es_ , porque no creo que se haya muerto), en esa época Hinata tenía 22 años. Aunque Hinata parecía mucho menor, los demás muchachos siempre le decían que parecía de 15, entonces se molestaba pero nada podía hacer al respecto porque era verdad.

Conocí a Hinata en la fila de una cafetería donde accidentalmente me regó su café frío en mi camisa, ese día 3 de Febrero marcó el inicio de algo que cambiaría mi vida completamente.

Recuerdo tan bien ese momento; Hinata con las mejillas arreboladas y ofreciendo mil y un disculpas mientras tartamudeaba nerviosamente.

Odiaba su tartamudeo. En ese momento me parecía muy irritante.

Después de ese torpe primer encuentro, nos volvimos a encontrar casi todos los días en la misma cafetería, solo que si no hubiera pasado ese incidente tal vez nunca hubiera notado a Hinata leyendo ocupando el asiento más lejano y escondido de dicho establecimiento.

Creo que fue un mes después que me llamó la atención un libro que llevaba, y sin planearlo y sin advertirlo, comenzamos una conversación.

Me di cuenta de que Hinata era una persona muy tímida y con algunos complejos que calaban profundamente en su alma, pero que en ese momento no me importaba o no le prestaba mucha atención.

Ambos nos dimos cuenta de que estudiábamos literatura en la misma universidad, solamente que yo era un novato y Hinata me llevaba la delantera por 2 años de estudios y con un sueño de escribir su propio libro.

No fue sino hasta algún tiempo después, cuando nos fuimos de paseo por la Torre Eiffel de noche, que a pesar de que Hinata llevaba un porte o una postura corporal de derrotista con muchos problemas personales, tenía unos ojos plateados muy alegres, vivos, capaz de ver bondad en todo. Unos ojos que proyectaban su alma en un cuerpo demacrado y que su sonrisa brillaba aún más.

Después de esa noche me volví más consciente de Hinata. Pensé que era mi amistad con Hinata que me hacía pensar de esta manera.

Odiaba a las chicas de mi grupo de clases, todas acosadoras, chillonas, ególatras y vacías, totalmente despojadas de brillo. Por eso, cada vez que salía de mis clases o de la biblioteca, salía a la cafetería para encontrarme con Hinata.

Hinata es de Japón, de una familia multimillonaria de gran renombre. Su decisión de irse a Francia a estudiar literatura no fue muy bienvenida; su padre había intentado encarcelar a Hinata para que estudie una carrera relacionada con el manejo de empresas en Estados Unidos, pero Hinata se resistió y, en su último acto desesperado de libertad y rebeldía, se marchó con sus ahorros de toda la vida y se vino a París a seguir sus sueños.

La manera en que me contó su historia me fascinó y me petrificó con la similitud de nuestras vivencias: algo parecido me había sucedido, solo que yo vengo de China, de un Clan de alto prestigio y antigüedad. También me rebelé para seguir mi sueño de escribir poesía y pintura… aunque más me haya inclinado a la poesía.

En ese momento el padre de Hinata no quería saber nada de su vida desde que se escapó a París, pero secretamente se escribía con su madre, la cual ama profundamente.

Yo no tengo a nadie a quien escribir.

Hinata tenía algo en su forma de hablar que me tranquilizaba, su voz era suave, nítida, baja, sobretodo porque ya hace algún tiempo no tartamudeaba conmigo. Hinata tenía tal personalidad y tal voz, que con solo estar en su presencia me relajaba tanto, que me provocaba dormir a su lado.

Los días pasaban, los meses pasaban, los años pasaban, y Hinata cada vez estaba más cerca de graduarse, se habría graduado más temprano, pero el trabajo consumía bastante tiempo. Tenía que pagar sus estudios de alguna manera.

Hinata

Hinata

Hinata

Su nombre lo escuchaba siempre y cada vez que era pronunciado, levantaba mi cabeza con secreta ansiedad para ver si pasaba por ahí

Ese comportamiento era desconocido en mí.

Me había llevado una gran sorpresa cuando Hinata vino a mi aula después de clases con mi café negro de siempre; me había dicho que era una urgencia y que debía hacerle compañía a cierto lugar.

Llegamos a un hermoso campo de flores que parecía un arcoíris pintado en el suelo verdoso, lleno de árboles y vegetación llamativa. Un lugar demasiado tranquilo y con brisas refrescantes.

Hinata me explicó que allí era donde escribía poesía. Y fue en ese momento que nos sentamos a la sombra de un árbol que yo inicié mi novela en un trozo de papel, que era una factura arrugada de nuestros cafés, teniendo como inspiración los brillantes ojos de Hinata concentrándose en su libreta de poesía.

Un día, algún tiempo después, la facultad había lanzado una fiesta en un club de una zona popular de París. Todavía no sé cómo Hinata y yo llegamos a parar allí, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta, Hinata llevaba dos vasos de cocteles encima (lo cual demostraba su baja tolerancia al alcohol) y yo arrastrando a Hinata al baño, debido a que tenía muchísimas ganas de orinar.

Y en el oscuro pasillo que llevaba a los baños, fue donde Hinata me detuvo, me dio la vuelta y me besó agarrándome fuertemente de ambos lados de la cara, con labios tibios y húmedos pero temblorosos. No podía evitar quedarme estático ante tal acción.

Cuando nos separamos, ambos nos miramos muy sorprendidos, Hinata comenzó a temblar fuertemente como asustado y se metió al baño, dejándome petrificado.

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

Los siguientes días fueron extraños.

Hinata rehuía de mí avergonzado y yo… bueno… estaba bastante confundido como para intentar algo.

¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Hinata era gay? En la época ser gay era todavía mal visto y repudiado por sociedad, aunque el tema era un poco sorprendente porque en ese entonces no era tan visto, igualmente se llevaba mi indiferencia, porque antes no me involucraba a mí, era fiel creyente de que la gente hace con su propia vida lo que le venga en gana, pero de alguna manera estaba involucrado y seguía confundido.

Nos tomó casi una semana entera volver a hablarnos y no fui yo quien dio el primer paso, lo hizo Hinata sorprendiéndome apenas salía de la biblioteca. Se disculpó apenado muchísimas veces y yo solo asentía con la cabeza, terminando el asunto con un "no importa, no pasa nada".

Su rostro denotaba en parte alivio y en parte otro sentimiento que en ese momento me negaba a identificar. Me volvió a preguntar varias veces si realmente estaba bien y se lo aseguré. No importaba.

A partir de ese momento ninguno volvió a tocar el tema y, escuchando de las actividades y la gente en la universidad, tampoco nadie nos había visto, sino nuestras vidas sociales ya estuvieran destruidas por completo. A pesar de que hacíamos las mismas cosas, la misma rutina, algo se sentía diferente, algo había cambiado. No sé si era Hinata o era yo, pero algo estaba fuera de lugar, lo que sí sabía era que nunca más volvería a ser como antes.

Pasó bastantes días, casi 2 meses; puede que Hinata se sintiera cómodo o aliviado de no volver a tocar el tema de la fiesta nunca más, pero yo no lo estaba.

Un día estando en la cafetería, un día muy muy tranquilo, le pregunté en un arranque de curiosidad, le pregunté del por qué me había besado en la fiesta.

Hinata se puso pálido, sus labios juntos en una línea recta, mirándome fijamente sin pestañear.

Lo había asustado fuertemente.

Ya ni sabiendo qué pensar exactamente, a lo que Hinata comenzaba a balbucear cosas inteligibles, me levanté del asiento, le dije que no importaba mientras recogía mis cosas y me fui a mi apartamento.

No quería estar cerca de Hinata, no sabía porque, pero no quería. Parecía un niño, un infante encaprichado, y mi capricho en ese momento era no ver a Hinata, pero no sabía cómo hacer, había 3 días de vacaciones de la universidad. Encontré mi solución cuando mi vecino, Naruto, me invitó a su apartamento a ver un partido de football.

Naruto era un muchacho de mi edad, inquieto, pero bastante amigable… y era gay (me lo dijo como quien habla del clima). No es que a mí me importara si era o no era gay, eso a mí me importaba un carajo, pero por lo que sabía, no me dejaría tener una tarde tranquila, sin embargo, si con eso podría alejarme de Hinata un tiempo, podría soportarlo. Así que acepté.

Sin proponérmelo, me quedé los 3 días en el apartamento de Naruto, descubrí que sí era un buen tipo, que ese tiempo se pasó volando, pero ya tenía que regresar a mi vida.

Cuando regresé a la universidad y salí de mis clases, llegó Hinata a paso seguro y me empujó junto a un gran golpe en la cara que me dolió muchísimo; Hinata estaba enojado conmigo, comenzó a reclamarme en su típica voz baja que porqué había desaparecido, que había estado preocupado.

Esta era una de esas pocas veces donde veía a Hinata tan agitado, y esta era una de esas escasas veces donde yo, Sasuke Uchiha, me disculpaba.

En la casa de Naruto tuve mucho tiempo para reflexionar, no es como si el rubio fuera exactamente una fuente de paz y silencio, pero aprovechaba cuando él iba a comprar fideos, iba al baño o dormía, y llegué a una conclusión.

Mi conclusión fue como siempre, no lo pienses mucho y actúa, así que mientras ambos estábamos en la mesa de siempre de nuestra habituada cafetería, me levante de mi silla, me arrimé a la mesa y besé a Hinata sin importar que alguien nos viera.

Ese preciso momento me di cuenta de que Hinata me gustaba y que bueno… al parecer era gay.

Con razón nunca me atrajeron las chicas de mi colegio, o de mi universidad, o de mis trabajos temporales. Ninguna me atrajo de verdad. Me parecía que los últimos acontecimientos ayudaron a descubrir parte de mí mismo y estaba bien con eso.

Después de un incómodo silencio, Hinata y yo hablamos largo y tendido sobre la situación.

Hinata me confesó que era gay, me había dicho que al inicio él no sentía absolutamente nada por mí, fue hasta mucho después que nos empezamos a conocer más, que la amistad que había entre nosotros ya para él no era más eso, y que ese día en la fiesta estaba muy pasado de tragos…

Yo me quedé callado todo el rato digiriendo la información, no sabía exactamente qué decirle, yo mismo no sabía en qué momento fue que lo dejé de ver como un amigo y la verdad es que en ese momento me dejó de importar. Solamente le dije que yo también lo quería.

Ese día en que nos dijimos todo, había comenzado una especie de relación romántica secreta.

Cumplíamos la misma rutina de siempre: universidad, cafetería, biblioteca y pasear de vez en cuando por las calles parisinas, todo con la diminuta (o no tan diminuta) diferencia de que nos besábamos. No nos besábamos en cualquier parte, no, no podíamos, no podíamos mostrar más que afecto amistoso fuera, solo nos besábamos en lugares poco concurridos… por no decir desiertos.

Poco después nuestro lugar preferido era mi apartamento, donde nos besábamos y tocábamos por horas.

Pasábamos juntos la mayoría del tiempo. No creo que nadie se haya dado cuenta de nuestra relación, pero hubo una persona que se enteró solamente con vernos.

Hinata y yo íbamos saliendo de mi apartamento y justamente Naruto también salió y nos vio. Me saludó y luego con una mirada sospechosamente inquietante nos analizó a los dos por un momento que me pareció eterno.

Días después, Naruto me invitó a ver un partido a su apartamento y yo acepté puesto que Hinata estaba en una reunión de su grupo de compañeros.

Naruto me preguntó, no, me aseguró que Hinata y yo teníamos algo, y viendo que no había caso en negarlo, le dije que sí. Me dijo que no se notaba, que no me preocupara, pero es que solamente alguien como nosotros podría reconocerlo fácilmente. Luego me preguntó si yo era gay y yo le respondí con un "supongo".

Nuestra relación duró años. Luego de que nos graduáramos, luego de conseguir trabajos en editoriales, luego de servir de inspiración para tantos cuentos, poemas, historias que escribimos y fueron publicados exitosamente. Había pasado tantos años juntos, compartiendo muchas cosas, superando muchas cosas, siendo el pilar del otro. Seis años habían pasado sin cansarnos el uno del otro.

Pero hubo un día en especial en que, como costumbre, me vi con Hinata, pero ese día lo encontré muy callado, muy pensativo. Le pregunté qué le pasaba, pero no me dijo nada.

Después de un par de minutos, me dijo que su madre había muerto y que necesitaba volver a su tierra para visitar a su madre una última vez. Inmediatamente de haber asimilado la noticia, le dije que lo acompañaría, pero Hinata me insistió que no, que no debía, que ese viaje tenía que hacerlo solo.

Tenía una mirada tan determinada y tan decidida que sabía que iba, y es que no solamente ir a su casa donde fue criado significaba darle un último adiós a su madre, significaba un gran encuentro con su padre, el hombre que lo desheredó.

Nos despedimos en el aeropuerto, estaba realmente inquieto, no sabía el porqué de ese sentimiento ya que no dudé ni un solo segundo de que Hinata volvería, pero besé a Hinata antes de que siguiera para subir al avión.

Y no me importó que hubiese testigos a nuestro alrededor.

Ese 6 de Junio de 1994, fue la última vez que lo vi.

Había pasado semanas desde que Hinata se fue y no respondía mis llamadas ni mis cartas. Nada. No sabía absolutamente nada.

Pasó un par de meses y me había llegado una nota en un sobre blanco pulcro, sin siquiera una arruga. No tenía dirección, estampa, totalmente blanco, solo un "Para Sasuke Uchiha" por delante con tinta negra e inmediatamente reconocí que esa letra era la de Hinata. Las manos me temblaban porque esa era la primera pista de lo que le sucedía a Hinata, pero algo me sabía muy mal sobre esa carta.

Cuando la abrí, había una simple hoja con una sola oración:

"Sasuke, olvídame. Este es un adiós."

Y más abajo, la firma revoltosa y llena de curvas de Hinata.

Repentinamente mi cerebro pareció dejar de funcionar, me quedé quieto ahí parado arrimado en la puerta de mi apartamento, del que era en ese entonces nuestro apartamento. Releí la carta una y otra vez, no sé cuántas veces, pero fueron muchas, casi como si quisiera buscarle alguna falla a la letra de la carta que me convenciera de que Hinata no la escribió.

Es que él no pudo haberla escrito.

Simplemente no pudo hacerlo.

Desde ese entonces intenté llamarlo incontables veces por varios días con más insistencia que nunca. Yo no podía tragarme el cuento de que Hinata me haya mandado esa carta para terminar nuestra relación así nada más, sin explicaciones, sin razones, sin que él me lo diga cara a cara.

¡Era absurdo!

Tan convencido estaba que era una trampa de su padre…

Tantas llamadas realicé que, un día, finalmente, me contestaron y fue Hinata.

Escuchar su voz después de todo ese tiempo me dio un sentimiento indescriptible, y aun así intenté formular palabras, ya que pensé que nunca me habría de contestar, pero antes de terminar la oración, Hinata se me había adelantado, me dijo esta vez por su propia voz (la cual se sentía firme, serio, sin lugar a dudas) lo mismo que la carta, que nuestra relación se había acabado, que ya no lo quería, que no lo vuelva a llamar, que ya no necesitaba hacerlo.

Me quedé atónito, mudo, y en ese segundo en que tardé de procesar todo lo que me dijo, Hinata volvió a despedirse y colgó, insistiendo en sus palabras de que no lo vuelva a contactar.

No podía creerlo.

Solamente llamé una vez más y no me volvió a contestar.

Los días siguientes solo recuerdo haber estado muy irritado, fuera de mí, como si todo me molestara a niveles catastróficos, pero en el fondo sabía que estaba dolido, muy dolido.

Recuerdo que un par de días después, en que Hinata seguía sin volver al apartamento, el peso de todas esas llamadas sin contestar, el peso de esa carta y el peso de la última conversación que tuvimos se hizo más que real, se hizo insoportable, como el peso de toda una vida cuando se pierde el sentido.

Y lloré, lloré mientras de mi boca escapaban maldiciones y gemidos dolorosos y desesperados.

Dolía.

Después de ese día mi vida la llevaba como un cuerpo vacío dedicado a una nueva rutina, solo que esa cadena de sucesos me había golpeado tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía escribir poesía.

Me dolía.

Me dolía escribir poesía, porque lo único que pensaba cada vez que me quedaba callado, cada vez que me concentraba era en el desastre que sucedió con Hinata y de lo cual nunca obtuve explicaciones.

Me dolía escribir, me dolía recordar. No podía.

Así que esos meses me había dedicado a ser un simple editor de ciertos artículos que llegaban a mí para ser publicados en unas revistas sin mucho renombre. La paga era buena y valía para sustentarme y uno que otro lujo, pero eso no me importaba, solo me dedicaba a vivir, a existir y dejar que el tiempo de alguna manera se llevara todo.

Pasaban los días, semanas que se convirtieron en meses para luego dar paso a los años, y me encerré en mí mismo.

Muchas personas de mis trabajos me preguntaban qué me pasaba, pero no les respondía, ni daba explicación, con el tiempo me volví irritable, egoísta, difícil de acercar, sin Hinata ya no valía la pena.

Tenía 32 años y tenía la personalidad de un viejo amargado, causa de que muchas personas que intentaban acercarse a mí terminaran alejándose, hasta llegando a insultarme, pero a mí no me molestaba, ni un poco.

Hace 4 años Hinata dejó mi vida y yo todavía no podía superarlo, las heridas que dejaron su partida y su rechazo se negaban a cerrar.

Tampoco las dejaba cerrar.

En una salida a comprar café, me encontré con un conocido que hace algún tiempo no veía, no desde que me cambié de apartamento al dejar la universidad.

Naruto apenas había cambiado en esos 7 años que no lo veía, su misma sonrisa amistosa y sus ojos azules como zafiros brillaban en ese día frío de invierno.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin parte I de II**

Bien, es primera vez que escribo una historia así, narrando desde el personaje principal, es un poco agotador y la verdad es que no sé si quedó bien, pero sentí que era una manera más creativa para describir esta historia.

Sé que debí haber puesto una advertencia de yaoi, gender bender o algo así, pero quería dejarlo como una sorpresa al momento de leerlo.

No estoy tan bien informada sobre la historia de la homosexualidad, pero espero que los deje más o menos orientados, en esa época, en los años de al principio de la historia donde lo ambienté, la homosexualidad era prácticamente un delito, pero no me quería enfocar tanto en eso, más bien quería darle más importancia a los pensamientos de Sasuke que es como si nos estuviera contando su historia.

No soy fanática del yaoi, pero me gustan este tipo de cosas. Además de que quería escribir algo por este estilo.

Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews, apreciaría mucho sus opiniones y críticas constructivas.


End file.
